Forever Mine
by PaigeLoganForever
Summary: ath.Damon e best things in a story packed into efan kills himself after admitting his love for Klause's sister Rebecca,and he also cant get over the guilt of all the blood on his hands.Damon and Elena fall in love will it last? I do not own any of the characters or anything...everything belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and L. J. Smith
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! My name is Paige and this is my first story, i know cool right! Well this particular story is going to be long and sad and funny and will have a happy ending...i promise. So this is about Damon and Elena falling in love after many sad things occur. Hopefully they will make it through, even in death... Read its going to have Lemons! _

**Forever Mine**

"No, Stefan!" I screamed even though I knew it was too late. He stepped into the sun, hand in hand with Rebecca- Rebecca as in Klause's sister- without their rings. I felt like a failure. I lost the man I loved…the man I have been trying to save for the last year. Yes I had succeeded in ruining Klause's plan, along with Damon, Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Alaric, and Jeromy, but apparently it wasn't enough to save Stefan from the guilt. He has been so depressed and upset because of all the people he killed and hurt including me.

He and Rebecca burst into flames and I started to run after him until Damon grabbed my arms and held me against his chest. He was crying too. I couldn't believe this was happening. In no time the two were a pile of ash. I have lost half of my heart. I fell to the ground and screamed in defeat. Damon fell with me, crying but holding me still.

` "He is gone." I sobbed.

"I know Elena and God I am so sorry you have lost yet another person. Lets go there isn't much we can do now," he looked at me and pulled me back up. We walked to the car silent, until Damon spoke. "I didn't know it would tear him up this bad, and I cant believe he fell in love with Klause's sister. My brooding brother, my baby brother, and my last family member just died in front of me…"

"I am sorry Damon, I guess we can be alone together. Do you mind if I stay with you, just for a while?" I looked up at him, begging with my eyes.

"Of course Elena. I will grab your stuff, you go on to the house, I will be there soon" and with that and kiss on the cheek he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Mine

Chapter 2

1 week later

Dear Diary,

Stefan has been gone for a week now, my heart is aching. There isn't anyone to cuddle or kiss. No one to wake up to. My life is empty.

Bonnie and Jeromy have been staying at the house together with Alaric. Caroline left with Tyler to New York…they haven't heard the news. I am left with Damon at the boarding house. He doesn't talk to me or show his feelings. He is hurt worse than me and alls he does is drink. When I say drink I mean helpless girls and alcohol.

I am afraid, I have the feeling something very bad is going to happen…soon. We still haven't heard anything about Klause, but I want to kill him before he kills me. If I die then Damon will too. I understand his feelings for me and I respect them. I feel something for him too, I am just not ready to admit it.

Dammit Stefan! Why did you leave me?

I slammed my diary shut. I jumped at Damon's head poking through my door.

"Calm down princess, I am going out for a while so be good." He smirked at me.

"Listen smart-ass I am not a child so leave when ever you want. I can take care of myself." I saw a flash of hurt go through him. Great, I didn't mean to be so mean.

His hand went up to his chest like he was hurt. "Ouch Elena, you wound me with your words. Ok if your not a child then I think I can leave then." He smirked before he disappeared. He has been so sarcastic ever since…that day.

I decided to forget about Damon, and go relax in the giant bath tub. I stripped off my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I leaned over to turn the water on when I felt a erie presence. I turned around quickly only to be thrown against the mirror on the wall.

I made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. Kluase. I began to panic, I was done for.

"Why hello Elena." He chuckled. He looked me up and down and moaned, I felt sick. "You are such a beautiful creature. I would rather you live but since you have ruined everything I have ever planned, I don't think you deserve to live. Before I kill you, how about we have some fun?"

God please no, I cant survive whatever he has planned. Tears began streaming down my face as he climbed onto my body.

"So warm and soft," he moaned. He had his clothes off in a flash. He grasped my breast and began to squeeze them. I felt like I was going to be sick, but I had to hold myself together. Someone has to come, someone will save me someone always does…

He thrust into me, and I screamed for help.

"So tight you worthless whore. You deserve all of this pain. I am so hungry, good thing you are human" he jerked my head to the side and sunk his fangs into my throat. He kept pounding into me, until he finally came. "Wow! You are delicious."

I pushed him off me and attempted to run away but he was much too fast. He grabbed my ankle and swung me until I hit my head on the tub. I could feel the blood drip down my face.

"You cant get away from me bitch." He threw his head back and laughed. He pulled the shower rod from the wall and he plunged it into my stomach.

"awwwwwwwww!" I could barely see or feel anything now. I knew I was dying.

"Good bye Elena, thanks for the good fuck!" and he was gone.

I don't know how long I layed there. I was numb all over and alls I could do was look around and think to myself. Wow, death is slow. I thought it would be quick.

Damon POV:

"Elena? Princess?" I laughed to myself. I decided I would get over myself. I bought Elena a present and I was going to confess my love to her once again. I dropped my things because I could smell her blood, I could hear her crying. If anything is wrong with her I don't know what will happen to me.

I ran up the stairs following the smell. I fell to my knees when I saw her. She was pale, and bleeding like crazy. A pole was sticking out of her stomach, and tears were streaming down her naked body.

Elena's POV

I saw him fall to his knees, it must be bad. He crawled over to me and cupped my face in his hands. He was really crying hard.

"Damon? Don't cry…its ok."

"Oh Elena please no, its not ok. Your dying." I tried to lift my arm to wipe his tears away.

"I am so cold, and numb. I am so sorry Damon i….." I lost the ability to talk because blood spilled out of my mouth.

"No! Elena, I Love You!" I closed my eyes for the last time.

Damon's POV

She was gone. I thought Stefan's death was bad, but Elena's death shattered my soul. She cant be dead, she wont be…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I forgot to mention I don't own the Vampire Diaries…I wish I did

Forever Mine

Chapter 3

Damon's POV

I sat there, in a pool of Elena's blood, holding her cold, lifeless body in my arms. I had cried enough tears to last at least a lifetime. I was in shock, I couldn't bring myself to admit she was dead.

I looked down at her. She was so beautiful, even in death. My blood didn't work, she was already dead, that was one way I could not save her, but I had an idea on what would. I pulled my phone open and dialed that witch, Bonnie.

Elena's POV

Where ever I was, it was dark and cold. I was scared…no terrified. I tried to run when I realized I was locked in place. It was like I was glued to the floor, unable to move. I began screaming, screaming for help.

Eventually I gave up, there was nothing more to do. Dying was peaceful but wherever I was, it wasn't.

Damon's POV

The funeral was beautiful and sad of course. Everyone loves, loved Elena. Bonnie and I tried everything for weeks, there was no saving her. The saddest part of it all is I was really hoping on making her happy again and gaining her love. I don't see a future without her.

It has been 1 month since Elena died. Sometimes I think I can hear her saying my name, I dream about her all the time. Today me and Bonnie are going to try one last thing and hopefully it works, because if it doesn't I am ending my life. We sat next to each other in the woods, in the middle of ruins of my old house. We were sitting there looking around nervous, terrified, and silent.

Bonnie broke the awkward silence. "Ok grab my hands and no matter what don't let go or stop me. This is going to be painful."

The candles' flames rose around us as I grabbed the shaking witch's hand. Please work.

"a curab la meno le fero telo! Bring us the soul you took! Bring back the heart and flesh and blood of dead! Elena Gilbert we call you back! We order the heavens to deliver her in this time! A curab sent thos!"

As she kept chanting I felt a stabbing sensation in my heart and everything around us was shaking. We fell still holding eachother, she kept chanting until a burst of light blinded us.

Elena's POV

I had been here, wherever here was for hundreds of years. I counted every minute as I stood there, numb in the darkness.

Sometimes I think I am crazy. I know now I am not in heaven or hell…I am just stuck. I have never felt so alone, and I wish I could have told Damon how I cared for him. I stood there thinking when a burst of light went through my body. I looked down at my self and I was glowing bright like the sun.

Two people were holding my hands. Stefan and Rebecca. Isobel, Jenna, and my parents were here surrounding me.

The all grabbed hands and lifted them up while chanting somethings I couldn't understand. I looked up at Stefan and Rebecca.

"Am I going to heaven?" I asked puzzled.

"No my dear you are going back home to earth. Elena I will always love you. Please don't be angry with my choices, and please don't die again. You weren't meant to be here to begin with." He looked at me smiling the smile when I first met him. I realized then and there I had always loved Stefan but more like a very good friend or brother.

Rebecca turned to me and smilied," Thanks for everything Elena. I promise to love Stefan forever, I hope you find your soul mate too, and stay out of trouble young one."

She touched my chest where my heart was and I looked around to see everyone waving goodbye.

Damon's POV

When I sat up Elena was there walking towards me. She was shining like the sun. Her naked skin was glowing. I never felt happier. Then she smiled and fell down .

Elena's POV

When I touched the earth I looked up and saw Damon. I was back and so happy. I flashed a big smile, but my knees gave out, and fell to the ground.

Damon was there in seconds taking me into his arms. He wrapped his shirt around me. I looked back up to see Bonnie and Alaric. They were smiling down at me.

"Hey Elena! Oh my gosh we have missed you so much! Me and Alaric will run and get you some stuff since your back."

"Thanks guys. I missed you too, all of you," and I looked into Damon's beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh Elena, I missed you so much." I studied his face. He had bags under his eyes, and he was crying. He looked exhausted. He looked so happy now, and the smile I had always dreamed of seeing was there.

I reached my hand up and wiped away the tears. "It's ok damon, I am back." He placed his arm under my legs and his other arm around my waist and carried me home. I smiled the whole way back, and barely noticed when he laid me on his bed.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt or anything?" he asked worried now.

"I feel really weak and I am starving.!" He chuckled at my response.

"Hows some fettuccini?" My eyes lit up. He was going to cook for me!

"Oh my gosh that would be great!" I threw my arms around his neck with a new found strength.

"One condition though," he whispered into my hair. "You stink really bad so you have to take a bath."

I looked up at him with a sarcastic, angry look. "Oh so I stink? How would you like being buried for two months in a coffin? With out a shower too?" I slapped him on the shoulder and laughed.

"I will take that as a yes." I screamed when he swung me over his shoulder into his bathroom. He placed me on the counter like a child, and turned the water on. I had a sudden flashback of when Klause had raped me and stuck the pole through me. I cringed and I sucked in a breath.

Damon looked at me and saw my face. He was holding me in seconds.

"I am sorry that happened to you Elena, and I promise to never leave you like that again. Ok?" he kissed me on the forehead, took his shirt off me and placed me in the warm water.

Damon's POV

It hurt me being away from her for even just a second, but I knew she was starving. I just don't want her to go away again. Part of me also wonders where she went after she died.

30 minutes later and I heard Elena's soft footsteps exit the bathroom and enter my bedroom. Elena was in my room, probably only wearing my shirt…wow. It was a turn of events.

Elena's POV

When I got out of the bath I slipped on one of Damon's t-shirts, and climbed back in the bed. I was os tired, but I was hungry enough to eat a cow.

I heard damon singing Daydreamer by Adele and started laughing. He walked in the room still singing, and I joined in. In his hand was a big plate full of fettuccini , two forks, and his other hand had two bottles of water.

He jumped on the bed next me, crossing his legs. He handed me a water bottle and placed the plate between us.

I clapped my hands as the song ended. "Beautiful Damon, just beautiful."

He laughed and said "My voice is like and angel's voice I know, hard to resist the temptation, but Elena I know you try hard." He smirked at me, and winked. Same old Damon.


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Mine

Chapter 4

After we finished eating, Damon held me. His fingers danced in my wet hair, twirling it around. I have never felt so peaceful and happy. I leaned down and kissed his neck. "Thanks for ever thing."

"You're welcome. You have no idea how my life has been since you were gone. It was hell. When I held you in my arms while you bled to death, I felt like the world was coming to an end, like my heart was broken into millions of pieces. I never want to feel like that again." He tilted my head up so I was looking into his eyes. "Never Elena." His eyes were pleading with mine.

"I promise to never ever leave you, just don't ever leave me," I whispered, kissing him on the lips just like I had when I thought he was dying. His lips were cold and smooth, but they instantly warmed up, and I gasped as the kiss became more intense. Then I fainted.

Damon's POV

I can't believe she is kissing me! Her lips were like silk, and they were so warm that they warmed my death, cold lips. I had to deepen the kiss. But I didn't know that once that kiss became so intense she would faint. I laughed on her lips.

"Elena, you ok?" I asked still smiling and laughing to myself.

"Yeah…its...it's…its just…that…was amazing!" with that she passed out completely.

I grabbed her small waist and pulled her against to me. I looked down at her small, peaceful form. Her curly brown hair was splayed across the white pillow. You could tell she was exhausted. I leaned down and kissed her beautiful hair and fell asleep.

Elena's POV

Dreaming:

I was running, finally I wasn't stuck to the ground. I could hear Klause's taunting voice behind me. I was running so hard my legs were about to give out, and I could barely breath. I tripped over my own feet and began to cry. He grabbed one of legs, yanking me towards him. My hands searched for something to grab on to, but found nothing. My nails dug into the ground, I could feel the hard cobblestone beneath my finger tips but I didn't care. I could feel the sticky, blood ooze from my broken nails.

"Oh Elena, what will I do with you. You're always trying to escape." Klause snickered. He gripped my shoulders and turned me to face to face with him. I screamed. His face was covered in blood, and he lunged for my throat.

I was screaming at the top of my lungs while Damon held me to his chest murmuring meaningless, soothing words. "Oh Damon, he is going to kill me. He is going to kill me."

"He will never lay a finger on you because if he did I will rip that bastard limb by limb. When I am through with him, he will be wishing, no begging for me to end his life." He looked into my tear filled eyes. I knew what was coming. I knew that look from earlier. He was going to kiss me. I went ahead and pulled him down to me and attached my lips to his. He moaned when our lips met. Our eyes were open; I was staring lovingly into his blue eyes. I had my hand fisted in his hair and my other hand was feeling up his naked chest.

His hands were at my waist but then they were pulling his shirt off. He broke the kiss and I pouted. He laughed. "Its so sexy when you do that but I need to make sure your ready for this." He leaned down to lick the shell of my ear. I gasped in response. "Do you want me to make love to you Elena darling?"

"Oh god Damon, please?" I moaned.

"I don't know…how bad do you want me?"

I took one of his hands and put it on my breast and I took the other one and put it on my pussy. "I want you so fucking bad Damon. I am so hot and wet." He moaned and laid me all the way down.

"I have been waiting for this ever since I first saw you." I pushed a finger into my dripping heat. "You're so tight." He put his mouth on my nipple, and I gasped at the contact. He licked both breast back in forth with his smooth wet tongue. When he was done with them he kissed a path down to my pussy. He inhaled my scent. "You smell so good." He lightly kissed my clit. I thrust my hips up in response. I gripped onto his hair as he began to lick and suck me. He stuck his tongue in my hole and twisted my nipples. I was moaning and gasping and thrashing and gripping his head, holding it in place. His warm, wet, smooth, talented tongue was all over my pussy. I screamed as I came, "Damon! I love you!" I had never had such a big orgasm before.

He looked up at me. His eyes were bright and he had look of shock on his face. "You love me?" I nodded my head.

"I lied when I said it was always be Stefan. The night you saved me from the crash I realized my feelings. When I died my memories played in my head. But they all were ones with you. Wherever I was, all I could think about was seeing you again. That time you confessed your love to me, I remember. It didn't work because I had drunk vervain earlier. Damon, I. Love. You. Only you."

His whole face lit up and he smiled the most dazzling smile ever. "Elena, I love you too." He kissed me so passionately after our confession. I pushed him over onto his back.

"My love, you have way too many clothes on." He wiggled his eyebrows and used his super, vampire speed to jump off the bed and remove his clothes.

"How about now?" He jumped on me and we began to laugh, rolling in the sheets together. He looks into my eyes and smiles as he thrust in. He moans and I gasp.

"You are so tight Elena." His eyes roll back into his head. I yank his head down to kiss him and I rub my hands up and down his muscular back.

I moan into his ear and flip us over. I wink at him and begin jumping up and down on his hard, big length. I bring my head down and lick his neck. I lick a path close to his lips then back down again.

"Elena, please stop teasing me!" he begs.

"Say it and I will stop."

"I love you so much Elena." I smile and kiss him with all I have as we both scream into each other mouth. I cum again and he fallows seconds after me. I fall into his sweaty chest. I giggle.

"What's so funny?" Damon asks.

"I cant believe I just had sex with you." He lifts his eyebrows at me.

"It isn't that hard to believe. I knew you wouldn't be able to fight the temptation of my sexy body for long." I laughed so hard.

"Oh I know you're so sexy, I just had to give in." I responded sounding just like him. "No its just after everything that has happened..." he stopped me.

"Lets not talk about it now. I love you Elena, and that's all that matters right now." He wrapped me into is arms. "Elena I need to tell you something. It's not bad, so don't worry." I nodded my head, while staring into his eyes. "I want you to remember the real first time we met and our forgotten friendship." He was using compulsion. I didn't care one bit, especially when a billion memories rushed though my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Mine

Chapter 5

Damon's POV

10 years ago

I walked past the ruins of my parent's house. Stefan was probably off on a killing spree somewhere, but I came back every once in awhile to see where I used to live. This time I felt drawn back to Mystic Falls for some reason. Ever since Katherine had been locked in the tomb, I had felt empty, but the thing that drew me here seemed to promise happiness.

I kicked a few rocks on the dirt path towards the cemetery and stopped to hear crying. Am a monster, I have came to except my nature, but hearing the child's cry made me stop and locate where it was coming from. As I got closer to the cries, I smelt blood.

I used my vampire speed to arrive at the crying child. It was a small girl with brown hair. Her knees and hands were skinned and bleeding. She was beautiful, even for a little kid. She looked up at me as if she could since my presence.

When I saw her face I gasped. She looked just like Katherine except younger. I couldn't think. All I could do was stare.

"Mister? Can you help me please?" she asked in her sweet, angelic voice. I finally snapped out of my frozen state.

"Of course sweetie, what's your name?" I asked her in a quiet, soothing tone. I knelt down beside her.

"My name is Elena. I am not supposed to talk to strangers though so what's your name?" she scooted closer to me, moving out of her fetal position.

"I am Damon, what happened sweet Elena?" I pulled her into my lap. I pushed her long brown hair over her shoulders.

"I was riding my bike and these girls from school came and pushed me off my bike." She said it with disgust.

"Why would they do that?" I asked smirking.

"Well…they don't like me because they are jealous…at least that's what my mom says." She said it as if she doubted the fact that she was the most beautiful creature on earth. I took her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Princess Elena is what they should call you because it's true. They are jealous of your beauty; they only wish that a prince would come whisk them off into the sunset. They know you are definitely going to have a prince." As soon as I said that, she giggled, and her eyes widened.

"Really? A prince is going to marry me?" she said shaking my arms.

"Oh yes, the most handsome one too, but only if you ignore those girls and you get up and dry those tears." She immediately stood up. Elena began humming and walked to her bike.

"Here, let me walk you home Princess Elena." I took her bike and pushed it.

"Since I am princess I am going to make you my knight." She took a stick off the ground. And I laughed at how cute she was.

"Be careful with that your majesty. That sword is very sharp," I laughed when she giggled again.

"Oh I have done this before Damon; I am a princess after all." I made a serious face as she took the stick and tapped each shoulder lightly.

"I make you knight of Elena's Kingdom." She looked at me and mouthed the word rise. I stood up slowly. "Put your hand over your heart and repeat after me. I Damon promise to do everything Princess Elena says, even if its playing dress-up or dolls."

"I Damon promise to do everything Princess Elena says, even if its playing dress-up or dolls."

"I promise to tell Elena the truth at all times and protect her from everything. And I will kiss every paper cut or sore she gets. I promise to visit her on every birthday and every night." I sucked in a breath. I didn't want to get too attached but I remembered I could always compel her to forget and I haven't had a friend in a long time. So I repeated everything she said, making a promise deep in my heart.

"Ok that's it. So do you want to be my best friend?" she wiggled her eyebrows at me. She was just too much for a little girl.

"Of course I will be your best friend, but only secretly. Can you keep me a secret?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows back at her.

She giggled and clapped her tiny hands. "Yay! I am good at keeping secrets!" she whisper yelled.

"Ok well since were best friends I need you to do something for me…" she looked at me and nodded her head. She winced at the contact of my hands against her skinned ones. I brought my wrist to my mouth a bit into it. "Elena I am a very special person, I have healing powers in my blood. If you drink a little bit of it, then all of your sores will disappear. It doesn't taste bad I swear." She looked at me with her big brown eyes, damn she had me.

"Ok." That's all she said. I put my wrist to her mouth and moaned at how smooth her lips were. She sucked some of my blood, just enough to heal her and then she released my wrist. "That. Was. Awesome!" I laughed at her silliness. I took her now healed hand and she pulled me behind her to her house.

When we got to the beautiful house, all of the lights were on. Her parents were young and had worried faces. I pulled Elena to the side before they saw us.

"Elena, Princess, I have to go but I will come back tonight."

"Pinky swear?" I took her pinky and twisted it with mine. I laughed in my head about the serious expression on her face.

"I swear." I kissed her forehead and disappeared.

I came back two hours later. I couldn't wait to see her again. When I got to the roof I instantly spotted her room. It was pink, hard to miss. I looked in the window and saw her brushing her hair. She looked like an angel because of her white lace night gown. I knocked lightly on the glass.

Her head snapped around to the source of the sound. Her whole face broke into a smile. Elena flung the window open.

"Elena you have to invite me in." I said simply.

"Come in Knight Damon." She threw her tiny arms around my waist as soon as I stepped into her room. Her room was bright pink with flower stickers on the walls. She had a big canopy bed in the middle of the room and she had dolls all over the floor. She had gazillion pictures of her on one wall beside her big closet.

"I love your room Elena, it's very pretty." I told her.

"Thanks, and thank you for coming." I bowed to her and she laughed. I looked up at her and put a finger to my lips.

"Shhh. I have to be a secret so we have to be quiet." Elena nodded her head, and tugged me to her bed. I picked her up and tucked her in. I lay beside her while she curled up next to me.

"Damon?"

"Yes princess?"

"Read me a bedtime story."

"Alright my sweet." I read her some random book I found on the floor beside her bed until I heard a light snoring coming from her. I looked at her one last time and slipped out her window.

I came to see her every night after that. Sometimes we played dress-up and sometimes we had tea parties. I told her a bedtime story too. By the twentieth night I realized I loved her. Even though she was nothing like Katherine, only in looks, she brought the goodness that I thought was long gone, back out of me.

On the thirtieth night right before my sweet princess fell asleep she looked me straight in the eye and said "I love you, Damon." If my heart was still beating it would have stopped as soon as she muttered those words. She fell asleep the instant I came to my senses. I quickly left.

That night I went back to the ruins of my old house. Hearing Elena say that brought Katherine back to life. It hurt so bad, but felt good at the same time. I can't go through this again. I couldn't lose myself to someone again. I felt like I was betraying Katherine in a way. No matter how much it hurt, or the thoughts of all the good times we had, I had to leave. Tomorrow night I will compel her and leave. I will shut the pain out, and hope what I was going to do was right. Maybe one day we will meet again.

Elena's POV – (still ten years ago)

The next night I waited for my knight. He was late. Usually as soon as my parents tucked me in I would open my window and Damon would end up sitting on my bed waiting for me. Tonight I felt like something sad was going to happen to me. I hope nothing was going to happen to my Damon.

I closed my eyes and made wish that he was alright and that he was still going to come. When I opened my eyes there he was. I gave him a big smile and tried to hug him.

Damon's POV

I saw how sad she looked when I dodged her warm embrace.

"Elena, honey, sweetie, princess, I have to go. I am sorry I have to leave, but it's you need to make new friends and forget about me." I looked up at her to see her bawling. "Elena, don't cry, it's ok. One day I will come back, I promise."

"Please don't leave me. You promised you would come see me every night. I love you please don't go." Tears were streaming down her face like crazy.

"I am sorry but I have to break my promises. I can't be your knight, but one day when we meet again I can be your prince. I will be yours forever, just not right now." I took her face in my hands and began to compel her. "You will go to sleep and by the time you wake up you will forget me."

"I will go to sleep and I will have forgotten you by the time I wake up." She repeated and I began to cry too. I gave her one last kiss on the forehead, tucked her in the bed, and climbed out the window.

I made my way across the yard, but I heard her mutter "I love you forever Damon."


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok so some people don't understand why chapter 5 was important. I added it because my story is about Damon and Elena being soul mates. In the last chapter I wanted to include a flashback memory thingy that proved they were meant for each other from the beginning. I also thought it was cute __ I really thought it was cool, but I do realize it was kinda off cannon so in this chapter I am going to connect chapter 5 to the rest of the story!_

Forever Mine

Chapter 6

Damon's POV

I knew while Elena, the memories I compelled her to forget from our friendship when she was young girl were going through her mind in full detail. The memories of us playing and meeting for the first time, everything was there now. Elena would probably be pissed when she wakes up because I never told her, but hopefully she will forgive me…

Elena's POV

I woke up to find the bed empty. In the flashbacks/dreams I had last night I was surprised. Damon had met way before Stefan; he was my best friend too. I wish he would have told me! Stefan hid the fact he saved me from the car crash and met me before, now I learn Damon, the man I am in love with, did the same thing. I think it's amazing how just after we have sex he tells me something like that. Way to ruin the moment, but I am happy he told me. Something from my dream confused me; Damon said he was going to be my prince.

I slipped Damon's t-shirt over my head, and walked down the stairs. As soon as I reached the bottom step I smelt pancakes…he was cooking for me again. I calmly walked into the kitchen. When I walked in I saw Damon flipping a pancake. He turned around to face me. His hair was all sexed up, his muscular chest was shirtless, and he was wearing a pair of black briefs. He is so hot, I couldn't help but stare. He chuckled.

"Well I fixed you breakfast but if you continue to stare like that, the pancakes will be cold." I walked up to him and kissed him. Then I slapped him so hard his head snapped to the side.

"Are we going to have mad sex?" he asked smirking, but rubbing his cheek.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me we met before? I had the right to know? Isn't convenient after I finally have sex with you and you dump something like this on me?" I stood there, hands on my hips waiting for an answer.

"It wasn't like that Elena. I know it's hard to believe but when I heard Stefan came back and he started going to school I realized he was trying to get with you. After knowing you for a month I was certain Stefan would fall in love with you. Technically I fell in love with you first but Stefan and you didn't know. I did something I no one thought I would ever do and that's letting Stefan get the girl. As you know I tried to act like I didn't love you but I became jealous and I fell more in love with you. One night I came to see you and I heard you confess your love to Stefan. I decided to leave you be. Stefan is a good guy, very brooding, but I knew he would take care of you. Now he is gone and I claiming what is mine." I stood there unblinking before I ran back into his arms.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook. I am glad you told me the truth though. Now, where is my food I am starving." He laughed and my stomach grumbled to prove my point.

_Do you think that connected it? I hope it did. I am tired of this mushy gushy stuff I want some action!_

Klause's POV

I threw the dead, drained girl to the floor. I wish she was Elena. She deserved to die again and again. Who does she think she is, ruining my plans like that? All of my hard work for nothing! Damn! All of this talk has really brought the worst out of me.

"Well you're never going to believe this. " Madison, my new replacement witch said as she walked in my room.

"What now Madison? Can't you see I am busy?" I asked in exasperation.

"Yeah, real busy. Elena, our little doppelganger is back from the grave." I had her by her throat in seconds.

"Where is she?" I spoke through my clenched teeth. Once I found where that bitch is, I would kill her to make her pay for my sister's death and the plans I had. I needed help.

"Putttt…me down and I will ….help you!" she gasped, and I released her. She scrambled to her feet probably in fear. "I found a spell that will bring the dead to life and another spell to control them. Interested?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Very."

Damon's POV

I watched Elena eat, every once and awhile she would look up and smile. God I loved her! She was so beautiful and cute; I bet her blood is good… Snap out of it Damon! She would never allow you to drink from her. I felt her grab my hand.

"Hey, wanna go out?" I asked her trying to take my mind off eating my new lover.

"Yeah, where to?" she was out of her feet right after I mentioned going out.

"Well we do need to go insure everyone you are back and staying at that. And maybe, just maybe after that, a romantic night alone and an un-interrupted dinner. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"That sounds great! I will go get dressed." She kissed my cheek and surprisingly spanked my butt.

"Tease." She winked over her shoulder.

Bonnie's POV

I kissed Jeremy and walked into the bathroom to change into some nice clothes. Elena was coming to see us today, and I couldn't wait. Jeremy has no idea, which could be bad but I think seeing his sister alive will keep him from getting angry. I had one bad feeling about all of this…where the effect for doing something this big is. Bringing someone from the dead had to have a cost. Just like Jeremy did.

I turned the water on to brush my teeth. I looked and the mirror and almost fainted. Klause was looking at me.

"You will be dead witch, make sure you tell Elena I said hi too. She is next after all." Then he was gone. Jeremy knocked on the bathroom door.

"Babe? Bonnie? You alright?"

"Yes, perfect. Be out in a sec!" I was shaking, I had to tell Damon.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews guys…really. I don't care if they are good or bad, this is my first story; it isn't perfect. Enjoy none-the-less! Oh and I wrote a new story! It's a short lemon. This chapter is a MAJOR LEMON!_

Forever Mine

Chapter 7

Elena's POV

Despite my love for Damon's shirt, I had to take it off. I stored it secretly under my pillow, but I took one last smell. I inhaled his scent…it smelt so sweet, and it was obvious his taste in cologne was very good. I almost dropped the shirt when I heard Damon's angry voice.

"Bonnie you have to do something! We can't let him get her. We all know what happened last time Klause got a hold of her. He killed her! God damn it! I thought he would stop! I didn't think he would hear about her coming back. Well you better think of something!" He slammed his phone down.

I quickly slipped on a simple black dress; it's all I had left from when I stayed here before I died, but it was simple enough to not be too dressy. It sounded weird thinking about dying, and me coming back to life. I slowly walked to the bathroom door. I release the breath I had been holding and I pushed the door open. Once I knew there was nothing there I walked towards the sink but I tripped over my feet.

Luckily I caught myself before I crashed to the ground. When I looked up into the mirror I saw Klause glaring back at me.

"Hello Elena. Welcome back, but be ready to die again because Friday at midnight I am going to kill you. If you don't show up I will kill Damon and all your little friends. Bye now!" I began to cry not in fear of dying again but in fear of my friends or Damon dying. On the inside I was dying all over again, if I lost Damon I would kill myself. I had to give myself over to Klause.

"Elena? You ok?" I composed myself quickly.

"Yeah fine, ready to go?" I smiled the best fake smile I could manage.

"Always." He laced our fingers together and we walked out the door. I had a week to live I had to make it last.

Damon's POV

I had the whole week planned. After this visit with her friends, we were going to Georgia. I hadn't shown her all the places I wanted yet because last time we were too busy almost getting killed. If Klause knew Elena was alive then he was going to come for her. I needed to have her to myself for a while in case it was our last week together. I never wanted to let her go, but if I died saving her, I wanted her to know how much I loved her.

Once we got to the 'party' my Elena began to smile. I loved seeing her so happy especially with all that had happened. Elena's friends and family crowded around her the whole night. Everyone was so relieved and over-joyed she was back. After hours of games, food, and talking it was finally time to go. Every person hugged her as if she might not come back after this before we walked out the door.

I turned to bonnie. "Hurry. Find him, and we will kill him." She nodded once, her eyes full of anger.

"Elena, I need to feed so take the keys and go straight home." I tossed her the keys and kissed her on the forehead.

Elena's POV

I wasn't going to tell Damon about Klause so I decided to forget about it completely. I got inside his red Ferrari and drove off. While I was driving, I began to think about my parents' death. I know now they weren't my real ones but they raised me. I also know it was strange to bring their death to mind, but after seeing them in that strange place I was in before I was brought back, I felt sad. Sad because they would be greeting me again soon.

Then I thought of something. Maybe Damon could turn me! I already wanted to be with him forever, I might as well do it now. I reached into my bag to find my cell phone to call bonnie and tell her to prepare a ring for me. I glanced back up to see Katherine standing in the road. She was glaring at me with hatred. Great, it looked like I wasn't going to make it to Friday.

I stepped on the gas as hard as I could and decided to face death, head on. Big mistake. My car hit her and flipped backwards in the air. I screamed as glass cut me and sliced through my skin. My car finally hit the ground and I coughed blood up at the impact.

Katherine made her way to me.

"You bitch! You stole Stefan from me! Then you die and come back, then steal Damon!" She screamed. I crawled out of the car and limped until I was sort of standing in front of her. "You are so dead!"

"Been there done that you whore. I loved Stefan but he left us both for someone else, then he killed himself! Not my fault. Damon and I apparently have been in love for years! Besides, he hates you." I was being such a bitch but I didn't care.

"Agghhhh! Lies!" she came running towards me full speed. She grabbed me and snapped my neck.

Damon's POV

I had just finished hunting when I heard the sickening sound of glass shattering. I smelt Elena's blood. I raced to the scent's source and found Elena. Her neck was snapped by Katherine. I growled and totally went crazy with anger. Katherine looked at me scared. She should be because now she was dead. I ran to her and took her head clean off before she could protest. That bitch killed Elena.

I fell to the ground beside Elena. I started crying because I had failed once again. I reached for her body, but it was glowing. Why in hell was she glowing? Her neck snapped back into place and all of the tiny cuts and bruises on her body disappeared. She began to float above the ground and her body was turned up vertically. TO my amazement, big white wings burst from her back. Elena was an angel…literally.

Elena's POV

Where ever I was it was bright. I heard a voice say "You have a kind heart Elena Gilbert. You have a true heart therefore you are now an angel, free to roam and live as you please." Then I was standing in front of Damon. He looked like he was about to pass out. I laughed, and he picked me up and twirled me around.

"You are a real angel! I am in love with an angel. Wow!" he just kept ranting about me being an angel so I silenced him with a kiss. Once he was quiet I broke the kiss.

"Shut up Damon. It's not that big of a deal…well I guess it is but let's just drop it. I want you to take me home. "I said. I leaned down to his ear and spoke seductively" you promised me a quiet evening."

"That I did my love." He whispered in my ear and then pulled me into a kiss.

When we got to the house, and in his room I turned to him. "I am so hot, and I want you so bad. Please fuck me!"

He grinned at her, replying, "I love it when you talk dirty.  
>"There will be plenty more of dirty talk."<br>The two moved in on each other and kissed. She exhaled hard as their mouths ravaged against each other.  
>She began to undo his jeans to reach for his bulging cock. She was eager to feel his manhood as well as he was eager to feel her folds. She hurriedly unzipped his pants and ripped open his button up shirt. She nearly stopped at her tracks when she noticed of his chest. Damon's body was muscular, and she was creaming in herself when she crossed her hands all over his abs and his chiseled-shaped pecs. Just sight of his muscular body suddenly gave her a frisson of pleasure. She imagined looking at his body in another event.<p>

Damon's POV

Damon helped undo her black dress. His hands found the zipper and pulled it all the way down as she exposed her sexy underwear. He gave notice of her lacy black bra as his hands copped a feel around her beautiful cups. And he look down, noticing a black thong that hid the very treasure he had wanted all night long.  
>His hand slid further down and got a feel of her thong. It was wet. His fingers moved her wet thong to the side and got a feel of her soaking wet pussy, while simultaneously running his middle finger under her slit as he got a good feel of her clit.<p>

Elena's POV  
>She exhaled a sensuous moan, widening her legs, while leaning herself against his body. She couldn't resist giving him kisses to his neck. She imagined something more than his fingers running inside her body. She couldn't take it any longer.<br>Mid-orgasm, she kissed him furiously, moving her hand inside his boxers and reached for his cock. His hardness left her feeling aroused. She stroked his tip with her fingers and gently pinched up his pre-cum that was seeping through his tiny slit.  
>The stickiness of his pre-cum left her compelled to sample a taste of him. She dabbed her index finger to her tongue and smiled, while giving a complimenting expression to his flavor. She pulled down his boxers and palmed his member.<br>She moved closer to his ear and whispered, "I want to taste your cock."  
>Before she knelt to her knees, she moved her kisses to his chest, slowly working her way down, leaving savory wet kisses all over his abs. His chest drove her crazy!<br>Once she was on her knees, she grabbed his cock, holding it like a lollipop, and enveloped her lips over his juicy tip. She needed him in her mouth, licking him slowly first and working her way to take him entirely.

Damon's POV  
>Damon was trying to say focus from the luscious feeling of her mouth. He tilted his head back, simultaneously running his fingers through her dark hair. He trembled and pushed his cock in and out of her mouth.<br>She pulled his cock out of her mouth, letting it marinate with her saliva. The sensation itself gave him a tingling feeling that ran down his spine. His curved cock was aching for a release, but he concentrated on taking care of her needs.  
>He moved her over the couch, having her to lean on the armrest as his mouth found his way to her hard nipples, after pulling her bra below her busts. She exhaled hard as she rubbed her clit, while holding on to his cock. She guided the head of his cock between her juicy wet slit, rubbing it along her clit, but kept it at bay from entering her pussy.<p>

Elena's POV  
>She felt his hands and mouth ravaging her nipples with soft pinches and kisses. At the same time, his cock was letting off bits of his juices around her clit; the sensation nearly took him to heights.<br>She whispered in his ear, "Can you feel the wetness out of my pussy?"  
>"Uh-huh," he responded, cupping her breasts together, "It feels so fucking good."<br>She placed his cock under her slit and rubbed her juices all over the top of his shaft. The temptation to push inside her loomed his mind, but he had to break his temptation by moving her on the couch, with her legs open like a spread-eagle.  
>He knelt on his knees down began running his tongue all over her slit. Her juices were mouth-watering. She placed her hand at the back of his head, panting heavily from his tongue flickering around her clit. She began to grind against his face.<br>He inserted both his index and middle finger inside her. His fingers were instantly soaked upon entry. Elena let out a heavy exhale of pleasure she felt his fingers moving in and out of her slit, while his tongue ran across her clit.  
>Her body began to tighten as she placed her hands over her breast, gently pinching her nipples. She felt amazed at how he pleased her body. No man in her lifetime has ever made her feel this good by going down on her. It gave her a narcotic sensation from head-to-toe.<br>She was getting this kindled feeling inside her body. Her moans were growing heavily as she grinded against his face.

Damon's POV

Damon could sense that she was cumming. He took his fingers out and pressed his tongue further into her clit, until she bucked her hips and shudder with an ultimate feeling.  
>"Oh god! Oh FUCK!" she bellowed out, arching her back from her orgasm.<br>Damon held on to her thighs and pressed harder until she squirmed, indicating no more. Her clit felt very sensitive to his touch, and his chin was completely drenched from her juices. As he raised his head up, he noticed how limp she was, but ecstatic from the pleasure.  
>"Fuck, you were wonderful!" she expressed. "I want you in me, right now!"<br>He climbed on top of her and rammed his cock inside. Her soaking wet pussy gave no resistance to his entry. He held on to one of her legs and pumped deeply inside her. She was extremely turned on by the sounds of their bodies clashing against each other. Her tits jiggled along with his thrusts as she wrapped her hands over his back. By now, she was screaming with pleasure.  
>Damon pulled his cock out of her and sat down on the bed. He signaled her to sit on top his cock in a cowgirl position. She got up and straddled over his lap, grabbing hold of his cock while guiding it inside her pussy.<br>His shaft was engulfed as they remained entwined over the feeling of their sexes. The two fiercely kissed each other, while getting a taste of themselves. He encircled his arms around her back, managing to unhook her bra.  
>His sculpted chest intensified the feeling of her body as she held on to his shoulders, moving up and down on his cock. He leaned her forward, letting his mouth find his way to one of her nipples again as he gave her strong, hard thrusts into her body. Then for the second time, she was coming hard, digging her nails into his shoulders.<br>He stopped pumping her and the two remained entwined to catch their breaths. Their bodies were glistening with sweat, but they weren't finished with their hot fuck. Damon was giving appreciation over the feel of her voluptuous body on top of his. He moved his hands around her thighs and gave a feel all the way around her beautiful ass.  
>They continued to meet each other's thrusts, while gazing into each other's eyes. By now, Elena's hair was a wreck and her expression was transfixed with lust.<br>She managed to remove her bra in the process, tossing it on the floor. She moved his face between her cleavage, while leaving kisses the top of his head. Then she moved her kisses to his mouth and then over to his ear. She whispered, "I want you to bite me."  
>Just the thought of what she said to him made her body tingled. She tilted her head and he sunk his teeth in her. The feeling of him feeding from her was amazing. When he finished drinking they both climaxed and fell to the bed. He kissed her lovingly.<p>

"Damon?" he turned to face her.

"Yes princess?" one of his eyebrows were raised.

"Turn me."


	8. Chapter 8

_To all the people and fans of my story thank you for waiting three weeks. I have broken my promise to upload everyday majorly. I am forever sorry, but I am going to have to new stories so yay! And of course they are Delena._

Forever Mine

Chapter 8

"Turn me Damon." I repeated. His eyes were wide with shock.

He simply said "Not now. I am not going to turn you and kill you. We just found out you're an angel…I don't think the other angels will be happy about a vampire angel." He laughed.

"I know, it's just I want to be like you. I want to live forever at your side." I straddled him. He moaned when my hot center met his member. "Can't you feel how much I want you?"

"Oh Elena, not now…please wait." His eyes were closed and he was gasping. I slid onto his hard member. We both moaned at the sensation. I pounded myself onto him over and over again. He was yelling my name and telling me he loved me. I came so hard and then he followed right after me. I leaned down and kissed him.

We kissed until I couldn't breathe. I laid my head on his chest and he combed his fingers through my hair. "Elena I won't turn you now, but I promise I will soon. Don't ask me again…let's just have this week of bliss."

I felt guilt wash over me as I remembered what Klause had said. I was going to die in a week, I had one week with the one I loved or everyone I loved, including Damon, would die. "Well let's begin this week of bliss now." I jumped off of him and slipped on one of his t shirts and took his hand.

He fixed me breakfast and then we went out to the Falls. We swam and occasionally stopped to splash each other or kiss. I had never had so much fun with Damon. He was so happy and you could see all of his walls he put up had come down. His eyes were brighter, and his smile wider; just thinking about what was going to happen to me in six days made me sad. I rather be dead then him though. Maybe being an angel was special and just maybe I could save him…

Damon's POV

I know I should tell her about Klause but I just want to spend hours on end with her without worry or her upset. Knowing that Elena loved was the best feeling ever. She was my soul, my own personal angel. The thought of losing her was unbearable. If I had to sacrifice myself so be it.

Bonnie's POV

I found a spell to help us. It would bring Stefan and Rebecca back and would kill Klause too. The only catch is those two would remember everything and Damon and Elena wouldn't. Elena wouldn't even be an angel anymore. I had everything I needed to complete the spell…including an original vampires life to forfeit. Another drawback is Elena and Damon would not remember their love, but I had to bring them back and protect everyone. I had to make the decision no one else could.

Before Stefan Died with Rebecca:

Elena's POV

I woke up to the buzzing of my phone. It was Stefan. After killing Klause , Stefan went back to normal, but I felt like he was hiding something from me…and I felt something missing in my life. I know I love Stefan but it felt different than the love I had for him before. I didn't know if this new love was good or bad.

I picked my phone up with haste. "Elena? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, hey Stefan. I am probably just going to hang out with Caroline today so I will come over tonight."

"Oh, ok bye." Before I could even manage to say I loved him he hung up. I felt bad for lying to him but I knew something was wrong so it was my intention to see Damon and ask him. It felt weird even thinking about asking Damon, and for some reason I felt drawn to him.

When I got to the boarding house I called out for him "Damon!" I waited and wondered around the living room, but didn't hear a thing. "Hell…" I stopped in shock. In front of me was Stefan and Rebecca having sex. I began crying and then he said "I love you forever Rebecca."

"I love you too Stefan." I turned to run out of the house when I tripped over my clumsy feet making a loud crashing noise, and hitting my head on the leg of the couch. I looked up to see Stefan's apologetic face looking at me, "Elena wait…"

"Good bye Stefan." I ran out as fast as I could and drove home, crying the whole way.

Damon's POV

I had been waiting patiently for her to return because I had to tell her I loved her and Stefan was having an affair with Rebecca. I knew she would be heartbroken but I was being selfish…I wanted her body and soul. Lying in her room surrounded by her smell and pictures wasn't enough. TO hold her and confess my love to her was all I needed…Wow Damon. What has happened to you? One girl and you are falling head over heels.

I just about gave up when I heard her crying. When the door flung open and she saw me I expected her to yell but she ran into my embrace.

"Elena? Sweetie? What happened?" I asked her holding her tight.

"He he he cheated on me…I found them together..he told me he loved me..now he loves HER?"

"Elena…I came to tell you something…and it pains me to tell you I found out about the affair too."

"What? When?"

"Yesterday."

"Leave." She bolted right up from the bed.

"No I said I had something to tell you and you are going to listen dammit! Elena I love you. I have told you three times now, and I mean it." She looked at me with anger.

"You asshole! You didn't tell me about Stefan sooner, and then you confess your love to me? Go away because I could never love you!" my heart broke…she hated me. My world was crashing down and I couldn't handle it so I left.

Elena's POV

I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and lied on the kitchen floor. I had feelings for Damon but I couldn't do this anymore…I couldn't take it. My adopted parents were dead, my birth parents were dead, my friends had the love of their lives, and Stefan had moved on. I was completely alone. I looked down at the shiny knife. I had to end the pain…I sliced down my arms. I was numb to the pain, and the blood pooling. I raised the knife and plunged it into my stomach. With my last words and breath I muttered, "Goodbye Damon." Everything went black.

Damon's POV

I was the one to find her. Jeremy was with Bonnie all week. I found her lifeless body on the kitchen floor lying a pool of her own blood. A knife was in her stomach and long narrow, deep cuts were on her arms. She had killed herself. I had come back to erase her memory or to apologize. It didn't matter anymore because she was gone.

After calling 911 and everyone Elena knew, I broke down. To imagine not ever looking at her smile or to hear her laugh seemed impossible. I loved her and now she was dead. Why? Because my stupid brother, because I couldn't save Isobel, john or Jenna, and because I wasn't here even when she told me to leave. It was my fault.

Two Days Later

Her funeral was beautiful of course. Everyone was dressed in black and every girl had mascara running down their cheeks; the guys tears. Stefan had left a giant bouquet of flowers and left with Rebecca. And by left I mean gone far away. He felt guilty, but I could see that he loved Rebecca like she was the sun. At least he was going to be happy, with the person he loved for all eternity. Me on the other hand was to spend a life full of sadness and guilt. Oh Elena….

Elena's POV

I remembered everything…I watched all the events that had happened before Bonnie cast the spell. I watched me and Damon make love too. Wherever I was it was beautiful. It was bright and I felt loved. My parents had greeted me…all four of them. I was still unhappy. All I wanted was to embrace Damon and tell him how I felt but it was too late, and it was my fault.

I was listening to Damon's cries at my grave when I was interrupted by one of the higher angels. "Young Angel, the council calls you." The council of angels was the all of the first angels. They decided on everything, and most people never met them. I was officially worried. I followed the higher angel to the big garden.

There inside was five beautiful, flawless men and women angels sitting. I kneeled down and bowed my head. One of the women spoke "Elena Gilbert…Calm, gracious, selfless, loving child… do you wish to return to Earth? Back with the ones who love you? To finish the life that you took from yourself?"

I sat in awe. I could go back and see Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy. "Oh yeas please…please I would do anything!"

"Calm child. We will return you once again. But this is the last time and it comes with consequences." Oh great.

"What are they?"

"You will remember nothing. No knowledge at all. You won't be able to speak or walk. You will be reborn, in the same body though. You will have to relearn everything. Is this okay? Will you pay this price?"

"Yes, I don't care what the price, I just want another chance to live."

"Ok Elena Gilbert. When you return, and I don't know where it will be, you will dream every night… in each dream you will begin to remember but you won't remember everything until you start the path you were meant to travel on in your life. With your acceptance I dismiss you from the other world!"

With a great big bright light I was gone. All of my memories flashed before my eyes before I was in total darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok this is going to be an amazing story, I am so happy!_

Forever Mine

Chapter 9

Damon's POV

1862

I had just had to get out of the manor. It was empty. Father and Stefan and almost all of the servants had left for Georgia. My father had business there and of course he took the favorite son. I have always been the disappointing one. Nothing I did made him happy…it actually pissed him off. I was stuck in Mystic Falls, by myself until the ball. I laughed silently to myself. Many girls were after me. Even though Stefan was the favored son, I was the favored man amongst the women in this town.

Then it hit me, a big flash of light that illuminated the whole forest. The light dimmed and i just stood in shock. In front of me was a naked, dirty girl. She just lied there, unmoving. I walked up to her cautiously. I kneeled beside the unconscious girl and pulled back her long brown, tangled hair. She was very pretty. I had never seen such a beautiful girl before. A million questions raced through my mind. Who was she? Where did she come from? Why was she out here and naked? My thoughts were interrupted by a crying sound.

Elena's POV- _She doesn't know she is Elena but so there is no confusion I am still going to name her POV still. _

I woke up to darkness. All I could see was a man above me. I felt bare and exposed but with this stranger holding me I felt safe for some reason. I began to cry… I couldn't remember anything; not even my name. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I gasped when the stranger looked down at me with blue piercing eyes. I mouthed the word help.

"Who are you?" His eyes looked deep into my confused ones. "I can't help you if I don't even know who you are." He explained. Again I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't get out one word. I began to cry harder. "Please don't cry, miss. I don't mean to upset you. I will help you anyways. Just don't cry…" he looked like he was in pain as he picked me up with ease. "Can you walk?" I shrugged my shoulders and he put me down slowly. When my bare feet touched the ground I gasped. It was so soft and wet. I looked up at him and nodded as if I was saying its ok to put me down. He let go of me, but his arms were extended to catch me in case. As soon as I tried to take one step I fell. My ankle twisted under the strain, because I had never walked before…or at least I couldn't remember doing so. He caught me and I opened my mouth to silently scream in pain.

"Shhh. Its ok I got you. I will get you all fixed up at my house, and I will carry you." I nodded and buried my face in his chest. I felt a rush of relief and then later, after an hour's worth of walking, the softness of a bed. I looked up at the stranger in confusion. He half smiled. "Oh I am sorry; I almost forgot to tell you my name, Damon Salvatore." I really looked at him since we were out of the darkness. He was very sexy… his eyes were an electric blue; his face looked soft and smooth, but sad. I could tell he was confused. I had no idea why though. He looked so familiar, like we had known each other for ever.

He took both of my hands and said "I will be right back don't move." I snorted to myself as if I could move if I wanted to. I mouthed and ok and he was gone. I took a moment to look around the room; it was big and beautiful. The bed had a giant, white canopy and I could tell where ever I was it wasn't right. I felt out of place, like I wasn't in the right time? I somehow accepted the fact he was a stranger, and I had no idea who or where I was. Something about Damon made me feel protected and safe.

Other questions came to my mind…who was I? What was I doing here? How did I even get here? I waited for ten minutes before my curiosity got the best of me. I sat up in the soft bed. I looked all around me and listened to see if I could hear Damon. I trusted him, but I wanted to know where exactly I was. I swung my legs over the bed slowly and carefully put my feet on the cold wood floor. I gasped in pain when I put pressure on my foot. Something was wrong with my ankle, probably from my fall.

I leaned forward and grabbed the table beside the bed and leaned against it for support. I hopped on my other foot towards the doorway. I looked out towards the left and right. I turned around quickly when I heard footsteps approaching. I lost my grip and fell to the hard floor. Everything went black.

Damon's POV Present

I laid in my bed, dying on the inside. My heart was broken. I had nothing. I hadn't eaten for days and I hadn't slept for weeks. I finally closed my eyes and let sleep over come me.

In my dream I was back in 1862, before I had met Katherine. It felt so weird and real. I saw a great flash of light and saw a girl. I instantly recognized her as Elena, my love. In the dream I carried her to my old house, to my old room, and even laid her down in my bed. I couldn't believe it. I was seeing and holding her again. It felt right, and so real. I jolted awake. Elena was alive and I knew where and when she was.

Elena's POV

When I came to, Damon was looking down at me with concern. He lifted his hand up and softly grazed my cheek.

"Are you ok miss?" he asked. I nodded my head up and down. "Would you mind if I bathed you?" he began to blush. "I mean, if that's ok with you? All the servants are gone and I need to tend to your wounds, and your covered in dirt." I took his hand and mouthed ok. "I am going to take your shirt off. I promise not to say anything." I just nodded; I didn't really care if he saw me naked. I lifted my arms up and took my shirt off quickly, baring myself to him. He gasped and blushed again. I silently laughed at his response, and looked up at me and laughed too. He picked me up and took me into his bathroom.

He sat me down in the iron tub full of warm water. He bathed me by gently rubbing a torn washcloth over my body. He washed my hair very soothingly. "Your hair is lovely. You are very beautiful." I smiled and mouthed a thank you. H picked me up as soon as he finished washing me. He carried me back to his bed and slipped a white button up shirt on me. I noticed his smell was on everything. It smelt amazing, he smelt amazing. It was a peppermint, sweet smell.

I looked up at him and our eyes connected. It was like the world stopped. I felt love and all these strong feelings wash over me. I leaned down and rested my head on his shoulder. He laid on the bed and pulled me against him. I fell asleep to the soothing circles he rubbed on my back.


End file.
